Lagrimas de Medianoche
by BlindMaster
Summary: "¿Hasta donde llegarias por salvar la vida de alguien?... Raven esta dispuesta a darlo todo ... aunque ni ella misma sabe bien porque"  chap. 3: The Covenant - recomendado! RobinXRaven
1. Dominate

Dominate

**Gags **

**1. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**Especial de "día de los muertos", una historia de miedo y terror que invadirá la Torre, es la noche de vampiros y hombres lobo, Disfrútenlo! **

**(nota del autor: Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad, son de la WB y de la CN)**

Le seguía los pasos de cerca, dividió a su equipo para así cubrir más terreno, todos mantenían comunicación constante, el solo no tardaría en hallarlo, desde hacía días que las muertes extrañas habían sembrado el pánico en la ciudad

Robin confiaba del todo en sus armas y en su habilidad, puesto que recordaba como su predecesor le había vencido con anterioridad, los inmensos pasillos de aquella mansión abandonada le hacían estremecer…. pero eso no le detuvo, continuo en su búsqueda de aquel ser siniestro

A las afueras de aquella mansión Cyborg probaba con éxito un nuevo sistema, con un campo de fuerza que impediría que el siniestro villano escapara, los demás buscaban de manera incansable ajenos a que Robin ya se enfrentaba a tan peculiar criatura de la noche

Robin lanzaba golpes tratando de cortar con sus armas a su enemigo, no importaba cuan veloz atacase…. el vampiro se movía tan rápido que era muy difícil seguirlo con la mirada

- ere tan bueno como tu predecesor – el vampiro lograba con mucha facilidad sartar todos los golpes que Robin conocía – aun así…. no tendrás su misma suerte –

En el salón principal Robin luchaba contra la mismísima oscuridad, era "Dracula" quien regreso de la muerte, Batman le había contado la vez que se enfrento a este ser de la noche, la idea de tener espadas y lanzas de luz provenían de el

- cada vez te cuesta mas – Dracula veía como su rival desfallecía presa del cansancio, había aguantado demasiado para ser un simple humano pero esto debía concluir, Robin respiraba agitadamente, el agotamiento le mermaba sus movimientos, algo que no le haría notar nunca a ese vampiro

"no fue buena idea" se decía mentalmente

- el sol saldrá pronto .. no puedo permitirme perder mas tiempo – el vampiro extendió su capa inmensa que creció en una especie de sombra oscura la cual cubrió todo el salón envolviendo a Robin que vio como sus armas **se perdían ante la negrura de su entorno**

Despertó abruptamente, estaba en un hospital, se apresuro en tocar su rostro solo para sentir que llevaba puesta sus gafas, no recordaba mucho, salvo la lucha que sostuvo contra Dracula, también recordaba la mirada de sus amigos…. de ahí nada mas

Tenia un suero y una sonda conectados a su cuerpo, se las quito porque creyó estar mejor, pero cuando trato de ponerse en pie cayo al suelo, no sentía sus piernas, su visión se torno borrosa, estaba muy débil aun así continuo luchando hasta que sintió cuando entro una enfermera, que al ver a su paciente se alarmo, llamo a unos enfermeros para que puedan devolverlo a su camastro

Escucho por algunas conversaciones que estaba en un hospital propiedad de "Wayne Industries", si era así estaba seguro, le dijeron que su recuperación le llevaría al menos un mes

Pasaron largos días de constante vigilancia hasta que al fin le dieron el alta medica, cuando salió vio a tres jóvenes que esperaban, sin duda eran sus amigos, Star se abalanzo sobre el haciéndolo caer, Logan se limito a reír y a ayudar un poco, cuando se puso de pie Víctor le dio un fuerte abrazo de **bienvenida, al fin volverían a ser equipo** **de nuevo**

En aquella oscuridad… se aferro aun mas a su bastón y cerró los ojos para esperar el súbito ataque, en las afueras Chico Bestia hallo el salón pero al verlo cerrado hizo varios intentos para poder entrar, algo…. una energía muy poderosa impedía que él pudiera entrar, vio un pequeño hoyo en el piso, se trasformo en un pequeño colibrí y entro por esa diminuta entrada

Ya en el interior del salón todo era penumbras, solo escuchaba susurros y voces, no llego a ver bien por mas que se esforzó, cambio su forma tomando la de un Lobo, sentía que ahí había una gran batalla, aquellas voces se intensificaban a medida que se adentraba a esas sombras

"no me convence" a cada momento sus sentidos se alteraban, pronto la negrura cobro vida, trato de huir pero fue demasiado tarde

Cuando despertó yacía en las afueras del salón, su brazo le dolía mucho, pero sanaría en muy poco tiempo, se miro y era una cortadura bastante profunda, se reincorporo para buscar a sus amigos

- te encuentras bien Logan? – pregunto su amigo Víctor al verlo tan desmejorado y con los ánimos raramente calmados – hace días que no jugamos con la nueva consola -

- no es nada – dijo desganado, se recostó en el sofá y se dispuso a descansar

Los días eran normales, aunque sentía algo extraño en su interior, se hizo una revisión medica solo para descubrir que no **tenia absolutamente nada**

En su habitación Robin comenzo a sentirse muy extraño, por alguna razón no lograba dormir por las noches, leía su informe medico una y otra vez, en todas se veía que no había sufrido ningún tipo de heridas

Las cosas en la ciudad se vieron con una extraña calma, el crimen era fácilmente controlado por la policía, esto le dio tiempo a Robin para descubrir lo que le sucedía, se cansaba con suma facilidad, trataba de ocultarlo pero era muy evidente

Nada parecía haber en su organismo, sus amigos le veían con preocupación ignorando a Logan quien también sentía cosas extrañas en su cuerpo.. un ardor que le recorría las venas de la sangre haciéndola hervir

Raven veía a ambos con preocupación, sin duda algo había ocurrido luego de la pelea contra aquel vampiro, de todos modos le resto importancia y solo se limito a realizar una pregunta

"no te preocupes .. estaré bien" **ella confió en las palabras de su líder**

- actúas de modo extraño .. le rehúyes al día y se también que no duermes por las noches ..- Raven estaba en la azotea de aquel inmenso edificio, luego de haber seguido a Robin durante todo el día– dime lo que sucedió cuando peleaste contra el vampiro –

El líder de los Titanes estaba sentado al borde de aquel abismo, meditaba sobre lo que le sucedía e ignoraba por completo a Raven, quien insistía en conocer la verdad, hasta que el silencio de Robin se rompió cuando tomo la decisión de decirle

- había una sombra... te juro que lo hice todo – la voz de Robin se parecía mas a la de un eco, se sentía muy lejana y de algún modo extraño empezó a recordarlo todo

- lo mate .. incruste mi espada en su corazón.. el murió …- a su mente la lucha contra Dracula se volvía a reproducir …

_- juegas con la oscuridad pero no haz visto en verdad lo que hay ahí…- Dracula usaba su poder mental para controlar al Joven Maravilla _

_- tu .. –miro con ira al vampiro -…me asegurare de que no vuelvas de entre los muertos otra vez - _

_- ganaras hoy .. solo hasta que halle un modo – Robin se dio cuenta de la hora que era, justo el amanecer, uso su lanza y la arrojo contra una de las ventanas rompiéndolas, la luz del sol __**entro iluminándolo todo …**_

_Logan vio aquel brillo llegar a sus ojos, cegándolo por un instante, trato de reponerse y solo alcanzo a ver sangre .. mucha sangre que corría por todas partes escapando de aquella luz, vio a su líder que clavaba su espada en el corazón del vampiro, este grito unas palabras que Beast boy no logro escuchar _

_Ver sangre le lleno de miedo.. temía a ese color tan rojo .. le temía porque odiaba lo que tenia en su interior .. volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando aquella __**sangre se acercaba a el**_

- no recuerdo mas … solo que mate a Dracula, luego de algún modo .. me desmaye – el decía la verdad, Raven podía sentirlo…. mas al verlo presentía algo extraño

- déjame ver dentro de ti.. si te hicieron algo .. lo sabré – Raven acerco sus manos para tomar la cabeza de Robin y así entablar la conexión mental, el no opuso resistencia

Todo iba bien, entro a la mente de Robin sin ningún tipo de oposición, ya dentro se sintió extraña, aquel lugar se parecía mucho a Gotham, las calles estaban desiertas, solo un peculiar sonido llamo su atención, escucho música .. música de circo

A medida que avanzaba veía inmensos carteles con imágenes antes pasadas de sus aventuras con Batman .. y con cada miembro del equipo, la música era mas fuerte mientras veía altavoces…. se escuchaba un anuncio

"pase , pase a ver a los fabulosos Grayson, la familia de acróbatas mas famosa del mundo…"

Ella escuchaba con atención a medida que se acercaba, no había gente, solo ella expectante de lo que en el interior de la mente de su líder sucedía

" solo esta noche disfrutaran de un espectáculo sin igual"

El circo estaba totalmente armado, desprendía luces siendo algo magnifico para la vista, adentro Raven escuchaba voces .. eran ovaciones, miles de personas habían ahí, se adentro mas y vio que todo el circo estaba lleno

Las personas vestían ropas extrañas.. todas de antaño, gritaba fuertemente alabando a los acróbatas, Raven los vio y eran magníficos, eran cuatro en total, había una joven y dos personas que eran los padres y el menor de estos era .. su líder .. Robin

El chico saltaba con mucha gracia haciendo pareja con su hermana, eran perfectos en cada movimiento, la verdad era que Raven nunca conoció este pasado de su líder, el aura que el niño **emanaba le sirvió para poder identificarlo**

Logan se revolcaba en su cama, sentía un gran dolor, mientras se movía develo un pequeño corte en la región lumbar de su cuerpo, algo casi inaudible para cualquier medico

"la sangre se introdujo en su cuerpo, esta en el interior de Logan"

Su organismo luchaba por expulsar esa sangre, las manos de Logan se pusieron sudorosas, y le crecía bello mientras que a su vez las facciones de su cuerpo se agigantaban, el proceso químico se completaba, la sangre se apropio de el

Afuera una tormenta azotaba la ciudad, los rayos iluminaban la habitación de Chico Bestia siendo único testigo sordo de esta transformación

Los colmillos de su boca se hacían cada vez mas grades y cobraban filo, la mandíbula también comenzaba a formarse, a cada **momento se convertía en .. un Lobo**

En la mente de Robin la función continuaba, haciendo parecer a Raven invisible, trato de tocar a otras personas pero simplemente eran ilusiones, nada era real, solo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo sabia que "el" estaba ahí

- que buscas ..?- le pregunto aquel chico que tenia una capucha con la cual cubría su identidad

- vine porque te sucede algo, deseo ayudarte Robin – ella no lograba ver el rostro de aquel chico por mas que las luces les iluminaran

- no podrás .. es muy tarde – en ese momento las personas empezaron a gritar, Raven oyó disparos, volteo y vio a "Dos Caras", este cruel villano mato a la familia de ese pobre chico, solo el quedo, quiso ver a su líder pero el había desaparecido

El pobre niño se acogió junto a sus padres fallecidos, Raven se aproximo, ya que le enterneció ver todo aquello

"es muy tarde.. es muy tarde"

Repetía sin cesar, Raven intento acogerlo pero también era una ilusión, pronto como una tormenta de nieve vio a ese niño estar en frente de la tumba de sus padres, a su lado alguien que no llego a reconocer le acogía

Sin mas, la conexión se perdió, al abrir los ojos su líder ya no estaba y el sol estaba a punto de salir en el horizonte, Raven se **apresuro en llegar a la Torre**

- Logan .. no se como explicarlo pero… tu enfermedad se ha revertido, ya has comenzado a crecer – luego de esa noche su cuerpo cambio, no se puso triste… mas bien esto lo lleno de alegría, el color de su piel se volvía mas pálida y su cuerpo se veía diferente

El doctor Raynolds, proveniente del proyecto Cadmus, era el encargado del joven Beast Boy, se vio impactado ante esta extraña reacción, Logan ya no vivirá con esa juventud, mas bien comenzaba a envejecer

- al fin vuelvo a ser un humano? – la promesa se cumplió, era acaso una cura?, acaso aquella nube de sangre le había curado?, si era así… se vio agradecido

- aun debemos hacer varios análisis Logan, pero creo que ya te puedes ir – el doctor quiso ocultar su preocupación ya que esto era inusual, un anticuerpo bastante extraño habitaba en Beast boy y **debía averiguar que era**

Robin se veía cada vez mas lejano, era como un fantasma que eludía la luz y prefería estar encerrado en su habitación, Star se preocupaba mucho al verlo tan pálido y sin ganas, hizo todo para descubrir porque estaba así pero con cada examen medico los resultados eran los mismos, solo al saber lo de Logan todos se calmaron un poco

En las noches Robin veía expectante la luna, no dormir era tan cruel… Le obligaba a ver imágenes olvidadas, le hacia ver horrores lejanos, se lleno de ira… una ira irracional, carecía de sentido, abrió los ojos con fuerza…. estos se tornaron rojos, se puso de pie, miro sus manos y estas cambiaban.. le crecían las uñas como garras mientras que su cuerpo se moldeaba de modo extraño

Pronto ya no se sentía humano, su visión se acelero, creyó poder moverse mas de lo normal, sentía fuerza en su interior y una necesidad extraña por comer, se dirigió hacia la cocina buscando saciarse… pero cuando llevo algo de alimento a su boca lo vomito

Su cuerpo le pedía algo distinto, se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo que buscaba, toco su cabeza y la ansiedad le venció, sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, cuando volteo la vio .. vio a Raven

- tu …..- dijo impactada aunque no pudo terminar ya que su líder preso de su ansias de sangre se abalanzo sobre ella haciéndola caer al piso, la sostuvo, Raven intento gritar pero antes de que esto pudiera ser Robin le dio una mordida en la mano

Succiono con tanas fuerzas que le quito el habla, ella quedo en estado de shock, el cuerpo le temblaba a medida que la sangre salía de su interior, Robin al darse cuenta…. ya mas lucido la soltó.. retrocedió temeroso al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

La recogió y la llevo a su habitación, ella abrió los ojos viendo a su líder postrado a sus pies, el dormía plácidamente, Raven sin hacer ruido intento ponerse de pie, sentía mareos y cuando miro su mano se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño

La huella de unos colmillos delataba lo sucedido**,** bajo confundida al pensar si debía decírselo a los demás… algo la retuvo, bajo hasta el comedor y vio a sus amigos que estaban llenos de felicidad, ya que Robin había vuelto a la normalidad

**-**querido Robín ..- decía Starfire con vehemencia- .. me alegra verte mejorado –

El resto y al parecer hasta Logan habían vuelto a la normalidad, si les decía lo acontecido todo se vendría abajo y de seguro encerrarían a su líder para averiguar que tenia, por alguna razón no lo hizo

- pasa algo Raven? - pregunto Logan al verla tan callada

- no es nada Garfield – no quiso decir mas, estaba consternada, debía pensar bien lo que haría

Llego el atardecer y luego de que su líder los guiara hacia el combate contra el "Hermano sangre" todos fueron … menos Logan, quien se quedo en la Torre, ya que seria el nuevo guardián luego de haber conseguido una cura a su enfermedad

- excelente trabajo equipo – Robin felicito a todos – Raven hoy te toca la vigilancia nocturna, el resto…creo que ya puede ir a descansar – diciéndoles esto se retiro de modo extraño

Acelero su paso al sentir que era seguido por Raven, se adentro en su habitación y aseguro la puerta detrás suyo, no quería hacérselo notar a nadie… pero desde hace horas que sentía una calor insoportable, se quito la camisa pensado en que así podría liberarse de tan odioso estado

- no podrás ocultarlo mucho tiempo – dijo una voz repentina que le sorprendió, vio a Raven entrar por uno de los muros

- tienes razón…. – admitió su líder, diciendo esto se recostó en su cama viendo por una ventana como el sol se ocultaba

- debemos hallar una cura ..- decía, sin darse cuenta de que su líder cambiaba poco a poco, pero ya no del modo anterior…. si no que simplemente le crecían los dientes, pronto cuando la luz abandono la ciudad, Robin cayo en un profundo sueño

Raven al ver que hablaba sola se acerco a ver que era lo había sucedido con su líder, temerosa se acerco, le vio tendido aparentemente sin respiración, puesto que su cuerpo estaba frio a pesar de que hace unos instantes se quejaba por la excesiva calor, acerco su mano hasta tocar el pecho de su líder y no sentía el latido de ese corazón

Se asusto y decidió estar bien segura antes de avisarle al resto, acerco su rostro a la boca de su líder y este súbitamente despertó, sorprendió a Raven cuando abrió su boca y le dio una mordida directamente en el cuello

- detente ..– dijo con dificultad, aun así esto fue ignorado por su líder, quien no se podía contener, pronto los papeles se cambiaron, cuando Robin la tomo por completo haciéndola acostar sobre esa cama en donde seguía succionando sin que esta vez le importase si ella vivía o no

El corazón de ambos no latía, desde hace años que el corazón de Raven no latía y ahora el de Robin dejaba de hacerlo, los dos tenían algo en común, si continuaba de ese modo ella moriría desangrada .. de pronto por alguna razón pensó que morir de ese modo no seria .. tan malo

Sentir la sangre salir de su organismo de forma tan extraña .. ¿placentera? Le inducia a un estado de confusión, nunca sintió nada parecido, la succión y los colmillos en su cuello eran tan extraños …¿excitante?.. moriría de todo modos, el no se detendría pero pensó que si al menos el hacia algo mas .. ¿besarla? .. no seria tan malo

Luego de una extendida sesión, cuando la sangre al fin dejo de fluir, Robin se detuvo, esta vez ya no sentía remordimiento, la había asesinado … por alguna razón deseaba mas … pero ya no deseaba sangre.. deseaba ¿complacerse? Acabar lo que empezó

La miro y no estaba muerta, aun respiraba débilmente, cuando la chica abrió los ojos su líder .. aquel que siguió toda su vida , aquel que la salvo de las manos crueles de Trigon, ahora hacia lo mas bajo.. la violaba, sin percatarse de que ella le veía … no dijo nada **puesto que no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo **

Al despertar ya muy entrado el día Raven se vio en su habitación, sentía su cuerpo adolorido y solo una delgada sabana cubría su desnudez, por instantes veía la imagen de su líder .. sintió miedo cuando en su interior aquello le había .. ¿Gustado? ...

- han aparecido nuevas victimas…. – anuncio Cyborg a todos, luego de recibir nuevas noticias de la policía – ….esta ves fueron cinco personas.. todas mutiladas –

Los demás escucharon con atención, menos Raven, que estaba pálida a falta de sangre, vieron las imágenes de los asesinatos y fueron horrendas, su líder indiferente al dolor de su compañera guio a todos de nuevo hacia una búsqueda por toda la ciudad

Ya a solas, luego de separar a su equipo, Robin se dispuso a tener una charla con su compañera, debía decirle porque había actuado de esa manera, en un callejón abandonado hallo la oportunidad perfecta, ella estaba de espaldas, mirando al vacio de ese lugar sin salida

- no tengo excusas …. – inicio aunque ella no deseaba hablar de lo sucedido - .. algo me sucedió cuando enfrente a Dracula –

La distancia entre ambos no fue trasgredida, Robin sabia que acercarse mas podría provocar una reacción en su compañera

- te cuesta admitir tu pecado ..- ella se mantuvo reacia hacia su líder - en tu estado podrías matar a muchas personas –

Sin duda su mayor temor no era ese, mas que todo temía … ver lo que podría hacer en ese estado de completa demencia y descontrol

- es algo que me domina… un impulso – Robin hallo dificultad en sus palabras – temo seguir lastimando a las personas que me importan – su voz fue bajando de tono

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que el pulso de Raven volviera, nunca le escucho hablar de ese modo, cuando vio los ojos de su líder…. este tenía culpa en el rostro, no habría perdón para lo sucedido .. nunca, pero al menos dejaría que su líder se redimiera por sus actos

- no se si.. pueda hacerlo, pero creo que lo mas importante ahora es asegurarnos de que no lastimes a nadie – dijo dejando que de sus ojos se vertieran lagrimas, sentía dolor en su interior

- tienes razón ..- se rindió al ver el inmenso pesar de Raven, podía ver el dolor de su compañera y esa culpa ahora le atormentaba – dime que debo hacer **.. yo ahora soy tuyo ..-**

El grupo regreso a la Torre al no tener noticias de su líder.. ni tampoco de Raven, los asesinatos continuaron, parecían no tener fin…..

Star lloro al leer una carta escrita a mano, la cuela estaba encima del salón de reuniones, intentaron consolarla sin ningún resultado …

"Titanes, me temo que debo abandonarlos, tengo una misión que cumplir y no puedo pedirles que me sigan"

Los demás sentían desolación, poco a poco iban separándose…

"Raven estará conmigo, ella es la única que puede seguirme"

Fuera de esa escena, alejándose de toda la ciudad.. dos espectros esperaban viendo como la luz del sol se ocultaba en el horizonte

"volveré y te prometo Star que todo será como antes"

De aquellos dos espectros uno comenzó a sufrir cambios en su cuerpo, su acompañante .. una mujer de traje purpura, le veía en **silencio, esta historia a penas comenzaba**

**End chap 1 **

**Los Marginales vuelven el viernes, esta historia es por el inicio del "día de los muertos" y se terminara en navidad, es hora de ver que bando sale victorioso ….Vampiros o Licántropos! **

**Reviewns ! dejen su punto de vista es gratis y ayuda mucho hagan click allí abajito y donde dice reviewn ponen lo que les gusto o lo que no les gusto de mi historia, nos vemos ¡**


	2. Painful Love

**Painful Love**

**HOLAS mi gente! Volví, luego de mucho tiempo y me disculpo, quiero recompensarles con mis historia, de todas mis sagas habidas y por haber, les prometo emociones que nunca han sentido, un amor que no olvidaran, que lo tendrán en la cabeza por lo retorcido que es, ahora le toca a Raven sufrir…. **

** Final de escena en letra NEGRITA**

Los rayos solares invadieron esa habitación, enviando aquel brillo directo al bello rostro de Rachell, que sin previo aviso y mucho antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos sintió sobre sus labios un beso apasionado que no pudo contener

Unos brazos la rodearon y comenzaron tocarla sin ningún descaro, la envolvían por completo reproduciéndose ... un fuego en su interior se encendía ante estas caricias, una llama crecía poco a poco de un modo amenazante, se podía oler el placer…. aquellas ganas reprimidas que la agobiaban

No tenía fuerzas para detener esta locura y sin más…. dejo que comenzara de nuevo, cuando terminaría? Acaso no tendría un final?, si tan solo hallara una forma de controlar la situación…. pero tomo la última decisión ... su cuerpo ya no se mantendrá inmóvil

"hermosa"

No se comparaba con Starfire, quien tenía una piel única que brillaba con el sol, su pelo largo que era tan perfecto, esa sonrisa acompañada de un bello rostro y encima de todo un cuerpo que muchas en el mundo envidiarían.. en cambio ella…. fría como el hielo, con una piel muerta y opaca, su pelo púrpura que la hacía ver como una marginada, ¿que tenia de hermosa? … absolutamente nada….

Porque oponerse?

Cuando su interior lo deseaba con tanta vehemencia..

Porqué oponerse?

Ya que no importaba si la amara o no, no era amor .. era el placer de una caricia , el placer de un beso forzado

Porque oponerse?

... si se sentía amada cuando la poseían de ese modo

"amor"

El dolor era parte de todo esto, mas que todo… el que sentía su corazón al saber la razón... nadie la amaría,,,, aunque esto era lo mas cercano…. ¿Verdad?. Ayudar a las personas era satisfactorio, sentir el afecto de la gente era satisfactorio, pero ...le dolía no sentirse amada, de nada servía ayudar, de nada servía salvar vidas…. si no se es amado

"necesidad"

Por esto es que no le detuvo y dejo que continuara... la razón se perdía, el entendimiento no era necesario, la comunicación no bastaba, solo quedaban los instintos primarios…. presentes en los humanos, un concepto que Raven nunca comprendió

Sus lagrimas se escurrían por todo su rostro, siendo recogidas por los tiernos besos que recibía a cambio, aguantaría .. **no importaba lo que pasara después **

Despertó sobresaltada... aquello en su mente pareció tan real... aun sentía la humedad de aquellos labios sobre su cuerpo, no podía haber sido un sueño, se levanto presurosa y se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba puestas su ropas, su corazón latía agitadamente…

Ya hacía varias noches que tenía el mismo sueño, pero nunca habían sido tan reales como este, con cada día que pasaba… aquella experiencia se hacía más frecuente y real al mismo tiempo, a tal punto de mantenerla perturbada, pensado en aquella posibilidad, aun así…. eso no era primordial

Se toco el cuerpo y no habían esas marcas extrañas que sintió, no fue cualquier sueño, había sido inducida pero... ¿por quien?, en su habitación adjunta, casi como un calabozo, estaba ahí atado, el que antes era su líder, Robín como todas las mañanas amanecía con esas cadenas, no seria libre si no hasta el amanecer y ya era hora

- despierta ..- le susurro al oído y el reacciono de manera abrupta, miro a todos lados aun con esos ojos rojos que no se le quitaban, parecía confundido y sin fuerzas

- esta noche fue... terrible...- dijo con voz de extremo cansancio

- casi logras matarme… de nuevo...- le recordó Raven, la noche anterior había sido nuevamente mordida…. pero no contra su voluntad, si no porque así ella lo quiso, de algún modo su sangre regenerativa era una cura... pero solo temporal

- las ansias me duran hasta el amanecer .. lo mejor seria ..- trato de decir pero Raven le callo

- no continúes, hallaremos una cura .. te lo prometí - bajo esta consigna procedió a quitarle esos grilletes que le aprisionaban, al verse libre, sin recaudo alguno, se abalanzo sobre Raven sorpresivamente

- ingenua! – exclamo con odio - ahora tu sangre me servirá para saciar mi hambre –

Sus ojos se volvieron negros y sus colmillos amenazantes estuvieron cerca del cuello de la chica que en un ultimo acto, con ayuda de sus poderes, logro abrir por completo las ventanas de esa habitación para que el sol lo devolviera al realidad por completo

Al ver aquel destello los ojos de Robín se desvanecieron regresando a la normalidad, Raven lo empujo con la ayuda de sus pies y el recobro el sentido, cada día la enfermedad parecía empeorar, esta vez fue cerca al amanecer

- que sucedió? - pregunto algo desorientado al momento de ponerse de pie

- me engañaste de nuevo ..- fue lo único que le respondió Raven

Por mas que intentaba ocultarlo ella odiaba ir por el día fingiendo ser una humana, para Dick aquello era normal, el solo ardiente cubriendo toda la ciudad no le parecía algo relajante a diferencia de la noche, siempre oscura y llena de paz

Ambos se vistieron de civiles, ya para ese entonces Raven tenia el pelo algo mas largo y su ex líder tenia el pelo mas corto, usando gafas junto a una chaqueta negra delgada con unos pantaloncillos azules, estaba listo y Raven tuvo que ponerse de nuevo los incómodos jeans ajustados y una simple remera muy parecido a lo que solía usar Star, se odiaba cuando se miro en el espejo, mas en cambio uso un paraguas con el cual protegerse

Luego se puso una pulsera con el creo una simulación que aparento un color de piel normal, se veía diferente y casi no se reconocían en el espejo, mas por todo ya que su pelo se torno negro. Estuvieron a punto de partir cuando escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta, se pusieron alertas cuando esta se abrió y no fue otra persona que el mayordomo

- amo Dick, que bueno verlo despierto y a usted también señorita Rachel- saludo muy cordialmente propio de un caballero ingles - el amo Bruce los espera para desayunar -

Ir a la mansión Wayne tenía un precio, esta era la de aparentar algo mas que una relación de ayuda, no tenían a nadie más a quien recurrir y fue lo único que Raven pudo hacer luego de que abandonaran la Torre

Alfred se puso a limpiar esa habitación, cuando entro a la de su amo Dick vio las cadenas y algunas cosas que... bueno…. tal vez pertenecían a lo que la nueva juventud gustaba en experimentar, no le tomo importancia y continúo con su labor

Ambos llegaron hasta Gotham y pidieron acilo al empresario Bruce Wayne, dueño de las acaudaladas empresas Wayne, de la que Dick de algún modo pertenecía. Rachell caminaba viendo las pinturas que adornaban todo el recorrido hasta el salón principal, eran extrañas y algo surrealistas, todas tenían pasajes oscuros de la vida humana

Se detuvieron por un instante en la entrada de la sala y ambos suspiraron al unisonó al saber lo que les esperaba ahí dentro

– lista..?- pregunto a Rachel quien ya sabía la rutina, tomo la mano de Dick y entraron como si se tratara de la pareja mas normal del mundo

**Unos días antes ..**

-Aun puedo mantener mi racionalidad….– decía con algunos problemas en su voz, puesto que se veía con notoriedad como luchaba contra sus impulsos

-acabaste con toda mi energía, es lógico que te sientas normal – ella se mantenía de pie con dificultad, una vez más tuvo que ser la víctima en este enredo. Habían intentado darle sangre almacenada pero no sirvió, su organismo necesitaba de los glóbulos rojos frescos para poder alimentarse, fue demostrado bruscamente cuando lo devolvió todo sobre los leotardos de Raven

También se veía como aquel organismo se degrada con la sangre humana común, solo quedo la última opción, la sangre de Raven, con propiedades regenerativas ayudaban a contener la enfermedad logrando curarlo por cortos periodos de tiempo

Raven hallo el modo de dominar el instinto animal de su líder, no era muy diferente a Gar(*), ambos se basaban en sus instintos básicos de alimentarse y sobrevivir, con el primero lograba mantenerlo a raya, mas con el segundo vio la oportunidad para tener un guardián….

Se refugiaron en un depósito abandonado, antes usado por Robín para ocultar su alter ego criminal, no podían seguir de ese modo y ambos lo sabían muy bien, Fue entonces que tomaron una decisión,

Buscarían ayuda y seria la del **único hombre en el que podían confiar **

**Volviendo a la actualidad **

-buenos días - saludo Raven con una sonrisa tan fingida, se veía tan forzada que incomodo un poco a Bruce, a diferencia de esta, Dick no aparento en los mas mínimo, le desagradaba volver a la mansión Wayne

-Buenos días Rachell – devolvió el saludo – veo que mi pupilo aun no ha cambiado sus modales – aquel hombre se entretenía como cualquier otro, leía el diario mientras tomaba una taza de café

-El siempre es así – reprocho con una cara de inocencia al mismo tiempo que daba un codazo disimulado a su "novio"- además ayer fue una noche muy agitada ..-

Lo ultimo perturbo un poco a Dick, quien temía que ella revelase algo de lo acontecido, sin mas tomaron asiento en la enorme mesa donde inmediatamente Alfred puso los alimentos para cada uno, recordando que un desayuno normal era lo que a su joven amo gustaba, sin embargo a diferencia de todos los ahí presentes para Raven dejo un enorme platón con un trozo enorme de carne roja

Con sorpresa vieron cuando Raven se devoró prácticamente todo el plato, se lo comió tan aprisa que no dejo a Dick siquiera tocar su taza de café

-eres una caja de sorpresas – dijo Bruce ya mas relajado, aunque luego de esa escena seria un poco difícil tratar de tener una mañana normal, Dick por su parte logro tomar un poco de su café

-perdóname - se disculpo al notar su falta de cortesía al comer – es solo que .. necesito retomar fuerzas, mi novio es insaciable …-

Dick escupió su café sobre la mesa, se llevo una gran sorpresa escucharla hablar de ese modo, sabia bien que tenia doble sentido y que en realidad significaba otra cosa, si tan solo Bruce supiera la verdad aquello no seria tan vergonzoso, mas el tan solo rio ante la reacción de su protegido

Al terminar Bruce se levanto de la mesa y se despidió, aun era el presidente de empresas Wayne y como tal debía estar al frente de todo tipo de negociaciones siempre

La pareja aun se mantenía en la mesa a causa de Raven, ella aun no terminaba de comer, era cierto que su organismo se regeneraba rápidamente, aunque contra su voluntad, cuando ya no había mas energía, su cuerpo le pedía alimentos de toda índole .. como si estuviera embarazada

-perdóname ..- volvió a decir Dick, ya que el era responsable de todo lo que sucedía

-Basta de disculpas, no perdamos mas tiempo – se levanto súbitamente de la mesa – hoy tenemos que visitar a una persona muy especial…-

Ya en las calles de ciudad Gotica la pareja se desplazaba por el submundo, un lugar que ni los criminales deseaban, un lugar tan adentrado en la oscuridad que la luz rehuía de todo ese paraje, siendo su única vista unos cuantos niños que revoloteaban ahí

Ambos entraron ante la vista de las pocas personas de aquella construcciones tórridas y de mal aspecto, era como haber entrado en el tiempo, los edificios con las fachadas derruidas y con desgaste en las estructuras, juntos unos contra otros formando monumentos a la derrota del comunismo

Rachel guio a su compañero, que sintió una presencia extraña en ese zona, algo místico, como si el ya hubiese estado antes ahí, por alguna razón sentía **haber estado antes….**

Entraron a uno de los edificios, en cuya entrada había un sinfín de gatos, todos ellos miraba con recelo a Rachell, quien con solo una mirada los ahuyento, por su parte Dick aun no comprendía porque había sido llevado hasta ese lugar tan extraño

Se detuvieron en la entrada y Rachell fue la que golpeo primero un antiguo picaporte de metal, de la nada la puerta se abrió, cuando parecía estar cerrada, en el interior había una extraña oscuridad que envolvía el entorno, de algún modo Raven veía perfectamente y Dick .. extrañamente…. también …

Era un pasillo largo de donde provenía un extraño aroma a Te, llegaron al final del corredor y entraron a una habitación, Dick se asombro, puesto que todos los muros estaban llenos de estantes que guardaban cientos…. tal vez miles y miles de libros

De pronto y sin darse cuenta, vieron a una mujer sentada en un inmenso sillón, en su regazo tenia un libro bastante voluminoso, no había ni un ápice de luz y sin embargo esa mujer leía sin pausa .. ni se dio cuenta de que habían dos extraños en su habitación …. Tan solo la voz de Rachell le hizo salir de su concentración

- …. Veo que no ha perdido los buenos hábitos… Madame Marcee - al oír esto la mujer extraña miro hacia un costado y se dibujo en su rostro una bella sonrisa

-que gusto verte, han pasado años …- saludo sin mirar a Dick

Madame Marcee a simple vista era una mujer desastrosa, sus viejas ropas empolvadas a tal punto que al cerrar su libro levanto mucho de este, sus cabellos eran negros, bastante largos, casi hasta su cintura, tenia la piel blanca que parecía brillar en la oscuridad, sus ropas era negras, tenia el rostro bien cuidado acompañado de unos ojos penetrantes y azules

-Que descortés he sido! -Exclamo Madame Marcee llevándose la mano al rostro – tengo invitados y no les he ofrecido nada -

De nuevo sin ver a Dick, se levanto presurosa y de una mesa de noche cercana levanto dos tazas las cuales lleno con su propio Te, el cual era inagotable, alcanzo a cada uno de sus invitados para luego continuar con su lectura, Rachell tomo sin ningún problema, mientras que a su compañero le hizo arder la boca

-Que demonio es esto ..!- regurgito por segunda vez esa mañana, escupió todo lo bebido

-es brebaje para inmortales - respondió madame Marcee sin molestarse por el hecho, Rachell dejo la taza luego de haber bebido hasta la ultima gota y se dispuso a **continuar lo que había empezado**

"querida Raven, luego de tantos años… que podría ofrecerte a ti .. una inmortal"

Salieron de aquel lugar, puesto que el día ya se agotaba, en el interior de esa habitación el tiempo corría demasiado aprisa, por esta razón madame Marcee leía con tanto apuro, leía porque tenia miedo de que llegara el juicio final

"eres la única que sabe el secreto de Dracula…"

En el horizonte el solo se hundía poco a poco entre los edificios de la ajetreada ciudad, las personas caminaban sin tiempo viendo constantemente sus relojes, de este conjunto destacaban dos para los cuales aun empezaba el día, había un lugar más que debían visitar

-Dime…. – dijo Dick ya que desde su salida ella no había dicho ni unas sola palabra – que averiguaste?

Le pregunto, ya que cuando madame Marcee iba a decir algo pidió que Dick saliera de esa habitación, no le agrado mucho la idea…. pero no tenia mas opción. En la mente de Raven se mantenía el recuerdo de la charla que mantuvieron aquella dos viejas amigas

La música seguía su curso y sin que Dick lo previera Rachel comenzó a moverse al ritmo que la envolvía, que la hacía moverse

"mi nombre es Dick...Wayne..."

Se movía de tal modo que con su cuerpo invitaba al joven maravilla, el quedo hipnotizado ante las curvas sensuales de Rachell

"no lo has notado .. el te posee de ese modo porque eres inmune a sus encantos"

Ella lo hacía sola, el resto notaba sus movimientos y la acompañaban, el aire estaba enteramente cargado, lo empujaron hasta verse alejado de Rachell

"es un cumulo de pasión infinita.."

Al ver a tantas personas reunidas en un solo lugar, algo en su interior despertó.. como cada noche su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse, a sentir esa ansiedad en su cuerpo

"recuerda... dos caminos que puedes elegir, dos personas distintas"

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, veía por todas partes solo imágenes que se desplazaban tan lentamente…

"tú no amas a nadie ni a nada en este mundo, por eso comenzaron a gustarte aquellas visitas nocturnas"

Rachell noto el cambio de su amigo y corrió hasta el, lo tomo de la mano y lo alejo del resto de las personas hasta llevarlo a una esquina más o menos iluminada

" hay alguien que puede ayudarlos.."

La acorralo en esa esquina, sujetándola con fuerza no perdió el tiempo, la miro por un ligero instante antes de consumirse de nuevo

"cuando llegue el momento … la elección que tomes será la que decida el destino de los que más quieres"

Raven comenzó a llorar porque su líder iba de nuevo…. Ya no lloraba por el hecho de ser poseída de ese modo, no lloraba por el remordimiento.. ni tampoco por la culpa de hacerlo con el novio de su amiga … lloraba porque en su interior aquello le gustaba, era algo que no podía evitar**… era un gran dolor **

_**Continuara…. **_

_._

_**Ahora saben porque se llama "doloroso amor"(español de "painful love")pobre Raven al final como ella no tenia sentimientos se sorprendió al descubrir que ser maltratada era lo mas cercano al sentimiento que busca, ella no es humana, no conoce el amor y es duro cuando se empieza de ese modo tan miserable **_

**Muchas interrogantes para los siguientes capítulos! **


	3. The Covenant

Me siento culpable… tengo plena conciencia de mis actos y aun así no logro reaccionar .. mi cuerpo actúa por si solo, se deja llevar por el instinto que me domina. Me he rebajado hasta ser casi una bestia que busca saciar su hambre….

Lastime a mi mejor amiga y abandone a mi novia, no merezco vivir... desearía morir y no tener que llevar conmigo esta maldición. Me odio cuando la irracionalidad hace presa de mis actos, odio herir cada noche a Rachell y odio no poder ver el rostro de Star

_- "Te amo Star… siempre te amare"- _

Cuando termino siento una increíble paz… me relajo por completo. La culpa se desvanece y solo tengo inmensos deseos de dormir .. cerrar los ojos y no despertar. Ahí es cuando regreso a la realidad, siento esas pesadas cadenas **sujetarme con fuerza.. luego todo se borra por completo **

**The Covenant**

**Holas amigos acá les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta intrigante historia de vampiros y hombres lobo (no, no es crepus-culo) esta idea surgió al ver una verdadera obra de arte la cual no nombrare por respeto a su autor ruso - pero les gustara ahí va!**

- no tienen un orden ni siguen un patrón, son bastante desconcertantes – informaba el comisionado al vigilante nocturno

- algo o alguien comete estos asesinatos, quien sea el culpable no desea ser descubierto…-

- sugieres que puede tratarse de un ente sobrenatural?- le cuestiono

- ya ha sucedido antes comisionado. Manténgase alerta lo mantendré informado –

Diciendo esto ultimo el hombre-murciélago desapareció entre las sombras de la azotea de la estación de policías alejándose para meditar acerca de los hechos acontecidos recientemente en su ciudad

"_nosotros tuvimos que encargarnos"_

Batman recorría las calles de Gotham pensando en su ultima batalla contra el rey de los no-muertos y de pronto lo que Richard le había dicho hace algún tiempo cobro sentido. Vlad nunca fue un oponente fácil de vencer… el siempre hallaba un modo de escapar a su destino y sobrevivir para alimentarse de almas jóvenes.

La súbita visita de su protegido y su misteriosa novia levantaron sospechas que Batman no dejaría pasar por **alto. Si esos dos ocultaban algo el lo averiguaría**

_**Flash back del capitulo anterior **_

_-yo apenas tengo seiscientos años, y en todo ese tiempo nunca pude ver a mi creador-_

_-no creo en tus palabras, Vlad murió aquella noche en esa mansión…– se apresuro en desmentir temiendo lo peor _

_-querida mía… no has comprendido ¿verdad? , la fría muerte no me ha llevado… eso solo significa una cosa…-_

_La herida diminuta… ni un solo rastro del cuerpo de Vlad mas que sangre… y Robin cuya memoria aun no develo con exactitud lo sucedido en los últimos momentos de la batalla _

_-el aun vive! – exclamo __**Raven sorprendida ante tal revelación **_

_**Fin del flashback **_

La caza dio inicio, la bestia surcaba las azoteas de Jump city con una presa entre sus dientes ante la vista de los Titanes, quienes perseguían a este extraño ser sobrenatural. Starfire iluminaba desde el cielo y Cyborg sobrevolaba intentando lazar una red a esta criatura para detenerlo

En tierra, Aqualand perseguía atento con todos sus reflejos atlantes puestos en su único objetivo

-"no deben hacerle daño…" – aviso Cyborg desde su comunicador a todos sus compañeros

-despreocúpate, no sentirá dolor – y divisando a su objetivo logro tenerlo en la mira

La red fue lanzada atrapando a la bestia, y una descarga eléctrica puso fin a la cacería. Los titanes entonces se dieron a la tarea de develar la identidad de esta criatura… llevándose una gran sorpresa en el proceso

- viejo… que diablos te sucedió...- dijo Cyborg ** con mucho desconcierto al ver ante sus ojos a su mejor amigo "Beast Boy"…**

Y en medio de sollozos, una vez mas inicio la dolorosa tarea, aquel sacrificio corporal soportado día a día por Rachell quien vea sus sueños despedazarse poco a poco

"…_seguirás haciéndolo, porque al final… el dolor es lo único que te queda… tu lo buscaste… ese será el amor que recibirás toda tu vida"_

La sentencia caía sobre ella a medida que la noche se agotaba al igual que las fuerzas de Richard, quien vio saciada su hambre… encontrando esa paz tan ansiada

La suave brisa nocturna cubría los cuerpos casi tan fríos como la muerte, aquella sombría imagen inundaba la cabeza de Rachell mientras acogía entre sus brazos al hombre a quien debía matar para darle fin a la maldición

_"cuando llegue el momento… la elección que tomes será la que decida el destino de los que más quieres"_

Darle muerte o dejarlo con vida para ver renacer al rey de los no-muertos, la decisión era difícil… por un lado tenia la imagen de su líder y mejor amigo.. pero por el otro la sombría figura de Vlad hacían que dudaran por instantes…

Conjurando un hechizo con su poca magia restante alineo su brazo formando una daga apuntando firmemente al corazón de su bien amado líder…

-"hazlo Rachell"- decía una voz maligna – "acaba con el" –

-"no lo hagas… el es tu amigo…"- le decía otra voz proveniente de su interior

-"ESE PODER DEBE SER TUYO" -grito una terrible voz muy diferente a las anteriores

-"no solo es tu amigo… lo amas"-

Una vez mas derramo lagrimas y sintió que aunque quisiera jamás haría tal cosa… bajo su mano y la energía desapareció, acerco el rostro de Richard y supo en ese instante que ella era la única que tenia el privilegio de ver a su líder sin aquel antifaz

-no morirás Richard Grayson… no morirás mientras la llama de mi corazón este encendida… este es el pacto que te ofrezco **- y besándolo delicadamente sello la promesa inmortal**

**Continuara**

**Esto es mas romance que acción, aunque mucho misterio .. ejejeje así que les dejo ahí un chap mas algo corto pero el siguiente es mas largo ya que es mas acción - tendremos a Batman por un lado a los titanes por otro – en medio Rachell y Richard buscando resolver el enigma de de la inmortalidad del rey de los no-muertos**

**Actualizaciones que están a un pelo de mosca de ser subidos:**

**ARMAGEDON: Final de finales **

**iClary: More than Woman **

**iClary: Dancing Queen **

**PD: NO ESTA REVISADO asi que los errores que pueda tener este fic los subsanare muy pronto **


End file.
